1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine to provide a user interface environment using a full-touch Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) to perform communication over a network and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine (generally, a drum type washing machine) includes a tub to contain water (wash water or rinsing water), a drum rotatably mounted in the tub to contain laundry, and a motor to generate driving force to rotate the drum, and washes the laundry by raising and dropping the laundry in the drum along the inner wall of the drum when the cylindrical drum is rotated.
In such a washing machine, a plurality of wash courses, programmed by adequately setting wash conditions including wash, rinse and spin times according to laundry weight, is previously stored in a memory. When a user selects a desired wash course, an optimal wash cycle corresponding to the selected wash course is performed.
In order to enable the user to select such a wash course, the washing machine includes a display to display the wash courses. In addition, an input unit (key panel) to input a wash course and a command to operate the washing machine is provided such that the user conveniently selects a desired wash course and wash conditions.
However, although washing machines slightly differ in functions according to manufacturers, since most washing machines provide predetermined wash programs (wash courses) regardless of user taste or preference, a user who wants a new function needs to replace an old washing machine with a new washing machine having the new function or download a new wash program. However, even when the new wash program is downloaded, it may be necessary to replace the existing key panel with a new key panel if a new function may not be performed by the existing key panel.
In addition, in the existing washing machine, since it is difficult for a user to recognize information regarding various states of the washing machine only using a display, the user needs to observe a wash cycle or pause a wash cycle and directly check the state of the machine.